happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Arts
Battle of the Arts is an HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Josh *Drama *Crazy Featuring Roles *Russell *Mono Plot At a builder's yard, Josh looks at the available wood, which reminds him of Russell. Josh gets an idea for a big picture. He gets out a saw and cuts some wood planks. He then makes a hull out of the planks. Josh saws some more planks to make sections of the masts. He then gets some terracotta cylinders to make the portholes. Josh then sees some tarp and uses it to make the sails. He then cuts some red plastic to make the flags. Josh completed the clipper until he realised that something is missing. He gets a hose and sprays water below the clipper to represent the sea and mopped it to make it more realistic. Josh then sprays some more water above the clipper to make the clouds. Josh puts his thumbs up and Russell appears. Russell is very impressed until he sees a ship-related performance from Drama and dances to a sea shanty played by Crazy. Josh is angry at both of them and ruins Drama's performance and Crazy's music. Josh, Drama and Crazy then argued with each other about whether Art, Drama or Music is better until Russell tells them to snap out of it. Josh thinks that this arguement will never happen again. That night, Josh was setting up his easel and starts to paint until he hears a horrible screech that disrupts his painting. Josh was furious. Then the screen pans over to the left and into the apartment next to Josh where Crazy is seen cleaning his sax with a spit brush. He he hers Josh yell but pay no mind to it and pulls out the brush. he puts his sax to his lips and blows only for it to screech again, this time much louder. The screen then pans down into another aparment where Drama practices for a play. She begins to speak but is innterupted by the sound of Crazy's sax. Drama lets out a fustrated humpf and walks away. She reurns moment later with a broom and she begins hitting the ceiling with it. By now Josh has become furouse and he begins banging on the wall which bothers Mono who is in the apartment above him. Crazy hears Josh's pounding and becomes annoyed so he begins playing his sax louder. The screeching is so loud that is messes up Russell who is in the middle of making a ship in a bottle. The ship fall apart and Russell lets out an anooyed yar but then the noise shatters the bottle and the glass cuts his face up. The screeching annoys Drama even more and she begins hitting the ceiling harder with the broom, causing it to begin breaking. Josh becomes even more angry and he storms out of his apartment and over to Crazy's where he breaks down the door and heads towards Crazy as he yells. Crazt becomes angry and flips out but beofre anything could happen the floor collapse underneath Josh and Crazy. Josh, Drama and Crazy pop out of the rubble from the ceiling and floor and look at each other for a moment before yelling loudly at each other. Crazy attacks Josh and Drama hits Crazy with the broom. Josh then punches Crazy in the eye as Crazy grabs the brrom from Drama and begins hitting her with it. Suddenly a loud shushing is heard and the fighing trio turn to see an upset Mono standing in drama's doorway. The trio look ateacher for a moment and then attack Mono. Deaths #Russell's face is cut up by glass. #Mono is attacked and killed by Josh, Crazy and Drama. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes